By Your Side
by PinkLipsDumplings
Summary: This story focus more on Crosshairs. I paired him with a human-Chloe(my own character), the other autobots will disapprove their relationship. This is my first action story and I don't know much about the transformers except in the movies. Also I'm sorry if I made Crosshairs here different.
1. Chapter 1 Where Is Crosshairs?

Chapter 1

Where is Crosshairs?

The autobots gathered at their hiding spot-Yeager's new basement garage of course. At least now, Joshua Joyce true to his words gave them new big home and he helped Cade to send Tessa in college. While her boyfriend Shane got a new car and he keeps on practicing to become a race driver usually at the sandy field of Texas, most of the time Bumble Bee will race with him for fun that he always beat Shane that he ends up frustrated. Bumble bee will also kick some dust on his new polished car and will always tell Shane "Eat my dust." to add more insult to him. They always don't get along. Bumble bee still prepares his former human best friend- Sam Witwicky.

"By the way, has anyone of ya seen Crosshairs?" Hound asked. As they all gathered to take their Gatorade like diesel as their dinner.

The autobots looked at each other as if it's the first time they had heard that question. "No" everyone answered in unison.

"Well, he must have this." Hound said holding the bottle of green diesel as he puffed out some smoke of from his cigarette. "It's his favorite."

"Since he's not around. Maybe I can have it." Bumble bee said in high pitched voice as he is about to grab the bottle.

Hound moved his hand away from bumble bee. " Ah should keep this in case Crosshairs come back." Turning to Drift. "Are ya sure you don't know where ya friend is?"

"I don't know lately he always roamed around." Drift answered. "He doesn't like humans as far as I know but it's strange that he always explore this place nowadays."

"Maybe just maybe, he has found a girlfriend." Brain blurted out and smiled widely.

"That's ridiculous." the defense truck said dismissing the thought. As far as they know there is no girl or woman autobots and decepticons. And it's impossible that Crosshairs is having an affair with a person. "Well this bottle will just have to wait for him. Let him roam around as much as he like, he might even find some useful information from the paratrooper. He is very cautious so we don't need to worry about him."

In a meanwhile, Crosshairs is park in front of a beautiful beach, the sun is about to set and it gives the ocean a beautiful glow of orange streaks that mixed with blue green color of the waters. But he is not alone, with him is a woman leaning on his hood. She has a long brown hair that swaying with the salty breeze. Not so skinny but not fat body. She has hazel eyes and pale skin. She smells fragrance and her smile can melt any metal away. She's wearing a mint green summer dress. The only problem is that she's human.

The woman- Chloe Zanders turned her head to face him. "Do you like it here love?"

"Couldn't be more happier than to be here with ya." He moved his hand to give her a hug, which is under his vent. But Chloe doesn't mind even if she gets dirty. They met after the incident in Hong Kong. She toured Hong Kong that time and the night before they go back to United States. Crosshairs was still transformed in his robot figure. Chloe thought that he's just a display and she take some photos of him, when he moves she's shock but not scare. She started talking to him even though he is unapproachable and before they get separate she managed to take photos together. When they're back to United States a week later, Crosshairs is doing his morning drive he coincidentally, almost hit Chloe on her way to work. She's living 4 miles away from Yeager that he sometimes sleepover in her huge house without the other autobots knowing. And since then, he always drive her to work every day. Right now she take on leave and she goes with him to their family beach house in Beaumont Texas.

Crosshairs never felt this way before in fact he hates humans before, thinking that they're so bossy. They see them as a bunch of machines. Chloe is somehow different. He really wants to introduce her to his friends specially to Optimus Prime hoping that he will approve his relationship with her even though it's odd being with human.


	2. Chapter 2 Meet The Enemy

Chapter 2

Meet the Enemy

"Hey where have you been? We thought that decepticons already killed ya." Hound snapped as Crosshairs parked at the garage to take all those Gatorade energon that he missed drinking.

He took a long gulped his throat is almost dry for three days he doesn't drink anything but a normal gasoline. "Well, I'm just exploring." He hope that his usual alibi will still work.

But Hound obviously didn't believe it now. "I won't buy that. Tell me Crosshairs where you really have been, what were you up to? Maybe you are secretly meeting with decepticons trying to betray us."

"Oh no. I'm not like that. Yah know me better than that." He took another gulp. "I wish I can really tell ya guys everything but I don't think ya will understand."

"Ha! I knew it!" Brains exclaimed.

Crosshairs looked at him puzzled. Brains is really intelligent so he might read his mind.

"Stop that nonsense Brains." Hound scolded, turning back to Crosshairs. "Why can't ya just tell us?"

"Yeah tell us." Drift joined in as he entered the garage in his Samurai look.

Crosshairs did not answered.

"Look, if you're trying to betray us, I'll be the first one to blow your head away." Hound warned.

"You betcha."

When Brains is alone with Bumble bee that afternoon. "Hey bee. Don't you think that Crosshairs is acting weird when he gets back?"

Bumble bee look clueless as usual. He just shrugged.

"Well he's acting so tough as before. You know what? He's acting more like human. I feel like I'm right. I knew it. Crosshairs got himself a girlfriend."

Galvatron and Stinger II are already planning their attack on earth and to the rest of the autobots.

"We're going to take them while Prime is gone so when he returned he has nothing in here." Galvatron barked. "It will be much easier to defeat him."

Stinger II went out to start his mission to haunt down the autobots and to spread more decepticons as he roamed around.

It's time to go home and be with Crosshairs after a long week of work again. It's time to unwind and be with her boyfriend. Chloe is pretty tired that night. She's walking out of the building and she can see that Crosshairs is already waiting for her at the curb, she can't wait to sit inside of the car. She smiled at him even though she can't see his smile, she knew that he's smiling back. Suddenly someone grabbed her at her side. It's her officemate- Nate Kibbles. He is sort of annoying jock. He's tall, shaggy blond hair, and he cannot be trusted. Well, Chloe has a trust issue among the guys due to her failed relationship because her dumbass ex dated her best friend secretly back in college. Maybe that's the reason why she's resorting to a robot. Deep in her heart she knows that Crosshairs is the one.

"Hi to you Nate." Then continue her brisk walk toward the corvette stingray green car. She don't want Crosshairs to get the wrong idea.

"It's too early why don't you join me clubbing. Let's get drunk." Nate said. She knows that he is just after something."

"No thanks but my boyfriend is waiting for me." she told him aloud so Crosshairs will hear.

"So you have a boyfriend, well why don't you bring him with us?"

"I'm sorry but we already had a plan for tonight." Chloe opened the door to the driver seat and climbed in quickly and Crosshairs closed the door right away.

"Wait I thought you said your boyfriend is waiting for you in that car?" they heard Nate shouting after her. "You are alone in there."

Rapidly, Crosshairs drove away swooshing a smoke on Nate's face.

"Who's that?" Crosshairs asked.

"He's my officemate-Nate. Don't worry about him he's not my type."

"Ah'm not jealous."


	3. Chapter 3 He's Mine

Chapter 3

He's Mine

They stopped by at the nearest Costco because Chloe needs to have her groceries. She get some chicken, vegetables, bread, milk and sodas. She wish that she can make Crosshairs something to eat but of course she can't. Crosshairs will be destroyed if he ate some food.

She carried her two brown bag as she went out back to Crosshairs. She opened the back hood to put the groceries in there. When someone calls her. She turned to see another annoying officemate- Ejane Doberman, her big mouth curved into a wide smile revealing her braces.

"You're doing a grocery on a Friday night? Come on. You are way duller than I thought." Ejane insulted. She tucked her long dark hair.

"Well thanks." Chloe said sarcastically."Well, what about you? What are you doing here? This isn't a bar."

"I've just come here for an emergency stop." She flung a tampon in front of Chloe's face.

"Very fascinating." Chloe remarked as she closes the hood.

"Wow! What a handsome car you have!" Ejane was about to give Crosshairs a hand at exactly on his butt.

Chloe shooed her hand away. "Don't you ever dare to touch him." She growled. She never respond to her usual antics until tonight when she's about to touch her boyfriend. That's another story. "He's mine okay? He's mine."

Ejane threw her hands up. "Okay you don't need to shout I know that car is yours." She cowardly walked away. Finally putting her on her place.

On the way home. Crosshairs teased her.

"Why don't we give her a ride?"

"Shut up. You wouldn't want someone like her riding here."

"Why not? She looks nice. Ah dig her big eyes and braces."

"She likes playing with guys."

"Then we will be playin"

Chloe turned to the wheel where his blue optics are she glared and quickly stepped on the brakes that makes them both jerk.

"Ouch!" Crosshairs exclaimed."Can you blame me if Ah'm handsome?"

Little did they know that Ejane's porche car turned into a decepticon. While Ejane is singing as she cruise along the high way it suddenly spins widely and started to chase Crosshairs. Luckily he noticed it and dashed quickly into a shortcut into the woods.

"What's going on?" Chloe alarmingly asked.

"An enemy. I'm sorry to break our plan tonight but we must go somewhere else."

"Where?"

"To my friends."

As they reached Yeager's garage. Cade got shock as Crosshairs transformed quickly into a robot but he let Chloe out first. Cade look at her for a second then back at Crosshairs.

"What's going on?" Cade asked.

"Quick, where's the others? I met an enemy."

"They are at the back of the house."

As he walked towards the patio he can hear his friends joking and laughing if only this isn't an emergency then he may join them.

"Hound, Ah saw a decepticon a while ago. Ah thought that Ah should tell you first."

"Then why didn't you attack him?" Drift countered.

He is aware that the answer to this will reveal his secret affair with Chloe.

"As far as we know you're the only decepticon in here." Drift said half kidding.

"Look guys this is not the time to kid around."

"Oh who's the girl?" Bumble bee asked.

He forgot that Chloe had followed him. He didn't attack the decepticon because he's with Chloe. He wants to put her on a safe place first.


	4. Chapter 4 Awkward Introduction

Chapter 4

Awkward Introduction

"She's my girlfriend- Chloe." He finally admitted. Even though it's not the best time for introduction.

"What?" Everyone asked except for Brains.

"Aha! I'm really right. I'm always right. No I am always Brains."

"But she's human." Hound pointed out his optics are glowing.

"So?"

"Ya cannot be with her.." Out of words, the fat guy scratched his head and keep on smoking. "It just won't work. Besides, ya are the most anti-human in here."

"That was before I met her."

Chloe's heart beat faster she's not sure if because she's scared of what might happened, or about the discussion of the autobots or what Crosshairs just said as he defended their relationship. No one did stand up for her like that.

Cade was just standing there a few feet from them. He walks to her. "What have you been thinking?" he asked her.

"Well, I fell in love with him and he fell for me too. We're both single so what's wrong with that?"

"There are plenty of guys there." Cade looks like a nice dad but no one can stand on the way of true love.

"I don't care about human guys they are not trustworthy."

Cade didn't say anything.

"Look dude, humans will just leave you for a fellow human. Ya don't wanna get hurt." Hound pointed out.

"Can you guys toned your voices down I can hear you." Chloe couldn't stand it anymore. "I'm not what you think."

"But you are beautiful, I'm sure if someone asked you out you will leave our friend here right away." Drift told her.

"Of course not, you don't have any idea of what kind of person I am."

Hound and Chloe are about to argue some more. No one knows that there are three decepticons parked in front of Cade's house. Stinger II, Ejane's car and Ejane is still inside of that car shaking with fear. And Mixmaster who survived after his master's death- Megatron. Luckily, Crosshairs spotted them before they got carried away.

"Here they come!" he shouted that makes everyone alert.

"That's Ejane's car and he has her." Chloe panicked even though she and Ejane are not close to being friends she's still her employee and she doesn't want her to die in this way.

Crosshairs thinks that decepticons never fight equally. They will always hostage a human to have an advantage. "Don't worry about it we'll save here." He assured Chloe. "Ya must stay here at the back with Cade."

Chloe looked at him pleadingly. "Be careful."

He nodded and jumped towards their enemies. He started firing aiming at Stinger II who looks like Bumble bee and Bumble bee is also firing at him but he always misses. Hound is fighting against Mixmaster who are both very big. While Drift is carefully trying to save Ejane in the porche car with his sword. He cut the door that is containing Ejane but with the porche car's clumsy move, Ejane flew.

"Oh my God!" Chloe cried as she feared seeing her colleague's death. Hound had catches her in time.

When Ejane opened her eyes to see Hound's face. She's disgusted. "What an ugly fat robot you are."

"You're welcome." Humans are really unthankful even though they helped them a lot. Hound thought. Still he doesn't get it why Optimus wants to help them. And now, Crosshairs is obviously in love with one of them. How can he? He set Ejane to the muddy area near the barn house, she belongs to the mud.

"Eeeew! You are really disgusting!" Ejane angrily muttered.

"Serves ya right." Hound countered. Then he didn't noticed that Mixmaster's punch is coming to his face. Hound fell to the ground due to his heaviness he cannot stand up quickly. Mixmaster is walking toward him. His gun is aimed on his spark. Then Mixmaster explodes. His parts are everywhere burning debris of the enemy flies. Crosshairs had shot him on his helm on time leaving him dead. He nodded as a sign of his appreciation. He really want to thank his buddy for saving his life but Crosshairs still have an issue to solve.

Finally, the porche gave up and died. Stinger II is injured but he is still alive and managed to escape as it folds and transformed into tiny particles and fly around the air. Half of Cade's house got destroy again. Chloe run to Crosshairs even though she's exhausted herself. "Are you okay?"

"Now where do we stay? Stinger II knows where we are hiding." Drift asked breaking everyone's silence.

"You can stay at my place." Chloe offered. "I had a huge backyard."

"No thanks." Hound said turning down the human's offer.

"But you cannot stay here." Cade says. "I'm going to contact Joyce first thing in the morning. But you must hide somewhere."

"What about the cave where the dinobots hide?" Bumble bee reminded.

"Good thinking Bumble bee. I'd rather stayed there than to her house." Hound pointed at Chloe.

"Okay suit yourself. However, Crosshairs will stay with me tonight." Chloe is really tired of trying to be kind to the autobots and physically exhausted. She's also hungry and she cannot tolerate Hound's grouchiness on her.

"Oh come on Crosshairs. As far I'm concern we are all in danger and our hideout has been find out because ya are with the human. Ya spent too much time with her that someone follows ya."

Somehow, Hound is right. Nevertheless, Crosshairs wants to stay with Chloe just for tonight.

"It is not Chloe's fault okay? She doesn't mean this to happen. Ah will be with her."

It is pointless to argue with them now. Hound thought. And they are running out of time. Stinger II might be reporting to Galvatron right at this moment. "Okay fine." Hound muttered. "Tomorrow we'll meet at Joyce's if ya still want to fight with us."

"Okay." Crosshairs replied.

When the autobots reached the cave. They heard voices from the inside.

"Who are they?" Drift asked suspiciously. The enemies might already found the dinobots.

"Their voices sound familiar" Brains said.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Hound said.

When they entered the cave, they two small robots huddled together at one corner. One is green and the other is red. They are battered.

"Here's the end." The red one said.

"Hey I knew them!" Bumble bee exclaimed. "They are the twins!"

"Oh yeah! I remembered them." Brains chimed in.

"Hey bee it's you." Skids the green one cried happily as they see his long time friend.

"So they are autobots." Drift mumbled.

"What happened to you guys?" Brains asked. "We thought you were killed by Sentinel Prime."

"We f-fake our d-death to e-escape." Mudflap who's still shaking with fear said.

"We stayed in Tokyo for a long time." Skid went on. "We returned and find these dinobots we thought that they belonged to decepticons."

Drift looked at the twins then at the dinobots who are all sleeping. Then back at the twins.

"Maybe we can bring them to Joyce tomorrow to have him check them." Cade suggested.


	5. Chapter 5 The Point of No Return

Chapter 5

The Point of No Return

Last night after those events they've been through, one thing led to another as they spent the dawn in bliss.

"Crosshairs, love? Where are you?" she called the next morning. She heard some shuffling downstairs and then the sound of the coffee maker. She saw him holding the jar containing the coffee powder which is now half empty. Of course due to his big servo arms he cannot done the things that human does correctly. At least he's trying.

"Hi love. Ah made you some coffee." Crosshairs proudly said.

"Oh thank you." Chloe smiled.

"I'm getting late for my meeting with the autobots. Will ya be okay here?"

Chloe frowned. "Can't I come with you?" She don't want to be away from him even though their mission is dangerous for her to handle. The entire world is in danger anyway, so if they will gonna die, they might as well die together.

"Ah don't know."

"Please love. It's not safe for me here either."

"Alrighty. Packed somethings okay? We won't be back for some time. "

"Is the paratrooper already here?" Hound asked as they reached Joyce's mansion gate.

"There is no sign of the green mech." The bugatti samurai said. "He might still be in the bliss."

Hound gave him the look. The constant bickering of the twins is enough for him to tolerate he do not want to think anything more stressful. He is towing one of them on his truck form, he believed it was Mudflap. And the other is with Bumble bee. The twins did nothing but to insult each other. Hound wonders if these young bots will ever be useful when it comes to fight. A moment later the paratrooper came in with his corvette stingray look. Inside the car sitting is the woman Hound doesn't want to see.

"You guys are just right in time!" Joyce beamed as he sees them. "I have something for all of you."

Hound is reluctant to the surprise he had. "It's one of our prototype again isn't it?"

"Of course not. Hound won't you relax?"

Then his secretary Su Yueming appeared carrying one of the still alien gun that Cade used to battle before.

"I modified it targeting the weak spot of those decepticons that I stupidly made."

Hound smirked. This bald guy admitted that he really is stupid.

"Let's go inside shall we?" Joyce asked.

"Wait." Cade said. "We have friends here that needs help." He pointed at the twins.

"I see. Let's go to the laboratory and see what my boys can do for them." Joyce is about to walk towards the plantation when he noticed their other company that the fat ballerina don't want to refer to.

"And who are you Miss?" He questioned Chloe.

"I am Chloe Zanders."

"She's with us." Cade quickly replied. To stop Joyce for further questioning.

"What business does she have with us?" Joyce eyed her suspiciously. "Let me see some I.D."

Chloe handed him her company I.D.

"You run the Zanders corporation. Hmm, what is it that your company do?" He handed back her card.

Chloe just made a face.

A while later, the autobots studied the new weapons which Joyce has show them. The twins is getting better too. However they fight worse than before. Bumble bee is trying to stop them by means of throwing them together.

"Hey kid, they are not your toys." Drift called out to Bumble bee. "Don't toss them that much, they just recovered. You don't want to destroy them and besides they are better-looking than you."

With that remark, Bumble bee turned to the samurai. "What did you call me?"

"Kid who doesn't look better than the twins."

Crosshairs sighed. "Here they are again. Does twins don't remind you of anyone?"

Hound smirked over his friend's comment. "Yeah Drift and Bumble are so much alike. Ah just don't know which one of the pair is worst."

The two robots chuckled.

It feels good to laugh for a while with his buddy. After all, Crosshairs is still him. Although, he's not the kind of "What's in it for me?" anymore but maybe he changed in good way. He might have more compassion than before.

Hound looks at the humans Cade practiced his new modified weapon over the field. He spotted Chloe talking to Joyce about letting her trying with the gun too.

"Are you insane?" Joyce asked.

"Yes I think I am." Chloe answered awfully. "Now will you please let me try it. So that I may learn to defend myself in case they are fighting with the dozens of your decepticons? I don't need to be saved every time."

Joyce is speechless with this stubborn girl but reluctant and so does Hound. He might changed his perception about her. However, it's too early to tell, it's just a day since he met her.

That night in the middle of their sleep Drift was awaken by Cade and Joyce's worry voices. They turned on the lights in the ware house where they sleep. The samurai is a light sleeper, one light move and he could easily be awaken. What is it this time? Is there an enemy attack again. Cade approached him because he's the only one who wakes up.

"Hey sorry to bother." Cade apologized. "Have you seen Chloe. She's not in her room."

"Chloe? As in Crosshair's girlfriend?" Drift asked. He turned his gaze toward his friend and someone is sleeping inside the corvette. The girl in pink shorts and white shirt is sleeping at the back seat. "There she is. Chloe is with him of course."

Cade walked over to the green mech. "Hey."

The paratrooper yawned. "What?" not opening his eyes.

Cade realized that Chloe is sleeping comfortably in her lover's hands. "Nothing, just go back to sleep."

With that Cade and Joyce leaved turning off the lights.

"How can that girl sleeps so tight in a car?" Joyce asked still clueless about the human-robot relationship.

"I've got no idea, so stop wondering." Cade told him.

Drift wonders what does it feel to have a girlfriend too. Crosshairs is a good-looking robot. He, himself doesn't look bad either. How does it feel having someone to care about and someone with a heart really cares. But what is his type anyway?

* * *

I'll leave your imagination to you. I cannot put every detail of their night here.


	6. Chapter 6 Winning A Friend

Winning A Friend

The next morning, Hound's voice boomed at the ware house. "Wake up everyone! Let's see what Brains find out. He has been working the whole night."

The other bots yawn and stretched. Chloe also woke up.

"We gotta go." Crosshairs told her.

"What is she doin here?" Hound demanded.

"She cannot sleep in her room so she sneak out and I kidnapped her outside to sleep here." Crosshairs explained.

Hound just shook his head.

"Looks like the Samurai is out meditating again." Hound declared.

At the laboratory, Brains is really tired monitoring the decepticons' activities. "Well most of them are in Australia. I find out that they will install one of the crystal cubes at Sydney Opera House that can make every gadgets to become their weapon."

The autobots didn't say anything.

"Also Galvatron in my calculation is moving to Africa. In my research, there are other elements hidden in the Lottering Forest Eastern Cape that can control time and teleportation and energy source cube that can make any bot to be unbeatable. But I'm not sure about that part." Brains went on. "But why would Galvatron be interested in time machine and teleportation when he have all the other decepticons to help him."

Back in her room at Joyce's mansion. Chloe is thinking hard on how to help the autobots on this big problem. She saw the bottle that contains muriatic acid mixed with special compound and some organic powder. it is their latest research in their company because it is odorless but more powerful than any muriatic acid, it can melt any metal away.

"Hi." Someone said outside. She leaves the door open.

Chloe stared at the doorway to see Brains grinning face.

"Hey! Please Come in."

Without hesitation Brains went inside. He noticed her unhappy eyes. "Don't worry, Hound and others are not that bad. They will eventually like you."

Chloe met Brains' gaze. His two blue optics spark. "I hope you're right. It's hard to convince them, specially Hound. I just wish that we'll get through this."

Brains patted her hand. "You will. I knew that you are right for Crosshairs."

"You really think so?"

"U-huh. I just don't look physically I peeked at the soul of anyone."

Chloe hugged Brains. At least, there is another autobot who likes her besides Crosshairs and she gained a new friend.

"Hey what was that?" Brains asked referring to the water looking acid.

"Oh this one?" Chloe holds the bottle for him. "This is my latest research. I don't think this will help."

Chloe explains the properties of the product and Brains listened.

"I think it will help but you should bring a lot."

"Most of them are in my laboratory." Chloe thinks for a while. "I've got an idea, I'll call someone to bring them in Sydney Australia."

"You'll do that?"

Chloe nodded excitedly. She proceeded to call Nate and it's lucky enough that he's with Ejane.

"Hey you two listen to me. You better get your asses in Sydney Australia and bring 5 boxes of our latest research there. I'll explain to you once we meet there. But now you should go quickly."

"But why are we going to do that?" Ejanes complained frowning. Chloe can see them through video call.

"Because I am your boss. You just don't know it, but I am the owner of Zanders Company I'm not just a relative. And you Ejane, you owe the autobots your life."

"Okay fine. We don't have the money."

"Everything is under my expense. Now just go and don't forget your passports."


	7. Chapter 7 On The Haunt

Chapter 7

On The Haunt

On the way to Africa, Drift offered a sit for Chloe inside his helicopter form. Crosshairs is taken by surprise with his friend's sudden hospitality over a human. He smiled at Chloe to assure that it's okay.

"I'll be right down on him." he told her. "Brains will joined you there."

Reluctantly, she climbed inside the helicopter and put on seat belts. She's a bit nervous in flying but she doesn't say anything. She just trust them, he can feel it.

On their way to Africa. Crosshairs hold onto Drift's. While the others swim at the ocean or ride the pterodactyl dinobots. The friends talked. "Why are ya doing this?"

"Because we need to get to Africa before Galvatron does." Drift replied. "And I don't want to give Bumble bee the lift."

"No not that. Ah mean, you want my girlfriend to be comfortable there. Why would you?"

"I saw how she sleeps at you yesterday night. She looks peaceful and content just to be with you. I'm thinking how does it feel having someone like that."

Crosshairs know that Chloe can't hear what they are talking about the propeller is noisy enough for her. It's hard for her to make out any words that he and drift shared.

"Dude, you will find someone too." he assured his friend.

The Eastern Africa, is a huge battlefield. Decepticons are everywhere guarding every corners. Is it already too late for them? Does Galvatron already have what he needs? Out of nowhere someone huge and powerful landed in front of them- Optimus Prime! The autobots cheered. Finally their boss came to rescue. Grimlock runs to him and vow.

"Dude we need to land." Drift told Crosshairs. Then he turned to his passengers. "Ma'am you need to go with Crosshairs now, I'll be transforming to my samurai mode. Brains you come with me."

The door to the helicopter slide opened. Crosshairs palm is waiting for Chloe to land. Though she's scared that she might fall all the way down. She just jumped, she knows that Crosshairs wouldn't missed her. He never failed to catch her. Then he let go of the helicopter and they are falling three hundred or so feet above from the ground. She let out a short scream. Then they are being pulled up in the air again. When Chloe opened her eyes she saw that Crosshairs have his parachute.

"Ya don't need to be afraid love. Remember I'm a paratrooper."

Chloe smiled and she feels like she's enjoying this ride. Luckily, she brought her trusty handy camera with her. "Hey love will you smile for me?"

Crosshairs is a little bit startled with his girlfriend's idea. He lifted his hand that's holding her near his face and agreed to smile. Somehow, someone is enjoying this moment. As they reached the ground the fight started. His fellow autobots are already fighting. Sounds of missiles and metals being kicked and punch can be heard.

"You and Brains go with the humans, the small cave that contains the cube is somewhere near here." Optimus said to crosshairs as he tries to find away to speak while in the middle of the fight. "Brains will direct you where."

In a flash Galvatron jumped in front of them pushing Optimus to the ground.

"Now go.." Optimus commanded.

They finally located the cave after 30 minutes or so. It is very small and hidden in a thick leaves. Only one person can fit inside. It's up to the humans on who will go inside.

"Now who will go inside?" Brains asked.

Cade and Joyce both looked at Chloe because she's smaller than them.

"Okay I'll do it." Chloe declared.

"Are ya sure?" Crosshairs asked.

"Yes, we don't have enough time."


	8. Chapter 8 What Love Can Do?

Chapter 8

What Love Can Do?

"Okay Chloe, remember the way." Brains said. "The tunnel goes left, left, middle, right, left, left, left, right and right."

Chloe looking a bit confuse and dizzy. Trying to memorize the direction that Brains gave. Then she goes on all fours on the ground and start crawling at the tiny shaft. Cade watched in amazement.

"I thought my daughter is already the craziest girl, having a loser boyfriend like Shane is enough for me to handle." Cade told Joyce. "They even try to hide it at my back. But that lady-Chloe is a lot crazier than Tessa."

Cade had called Shane earlier to go to Tessa's college dorm and look after her because things will get nastier. He just hope that Tessa and Shane are safe.

"Look what love really can do to anyone, even to a mech." Cade said eyeing Crosshairs who's pacing back and forth. He really seemed to be worry for his human girlfriend.

Joyce looked confuse on what he said and to what was the robot doing. "What do you mean what love can do to a mech?"

"Isn't it obvious to you?" Cade asked. "This Crosshairs here is in love with Chloe and so is she."

Joyce can't believe what Cade just said. He burst out laughing hard. "You are kidding me right?" Giggles escaped from his mouth again and he almost sit as he laughs. Crosshairs noticed that he is making fun of them, he picked a coconut fruit from one of the trees and throw it on Joyce's head as usual he never missed. Too bad for Joyce because the mech is a sharp shooter.

"Stop it A-hole!" the green mech snapped.

"Ouch!" Joyce finally stopped laughing as his head throbs.

Cade stared at him with sympathy.

Minutes later, Chloe finally get out of the opening with a heavy dusty metal box. She too is filthy. Crosshairs didn't examined the box right away as he will before. He checked his girlfriend first.

"Ya okay love?" he asked.

"I'm okay. I hope this is the box that you are all looking for."

"Ya got dirt." the mech picked some huge leaves from the unknown tree nearby and he used the leaves to wipe off Chloe's dirt.

Cade just shook his head and run towards the box with Brains.

"Not too fast." a voice roared.

Everyone looked up at the spectator.

"Ironhide?" Crosshairs muttered.

The bot who looks like Ironhide smirked. "Wrong, it is evil Ironhide." Evilhide corrected. "Hand me the box right away humans, I may spare your lives if you do so."

"Why would they do that?" Crosshairs stepped up to confront Evilhide. "Ya go to me first."

"Fine. After I'll kill you, your mortal friends will follow specially that girl." pointing at Chloe.

Crosshairs quickly punched Evilhide's face with that, Evilhide returned the punch.

Chloe's heart sank. She's so worry for the guy er.. for the mech of her life.

"Hey let's get to Optimus Prime right away." Cade shouted. As he picked up the box, he and the others started to sprint away.

Chloe just stood there, watching Crosshairs fight with Evilhide. She feel every kick and punch he received from the opponent on her own body. Tears are about to drop from her eyes as he fell off balance and dropped on the ground. Evilhide's sword missed him just an inch.

"Hey girl. Let's go." Joyce told him as he grabbed her wrist."

"No!" Chloe pulled her hand away. "I'll stay here." This time, she's already crying helplessly, she can't do anything to save her boyfriend.

"But you won't be able to do anything."

"I can't leave him just like that." she protested.

"Chloe, what are doing?" Crosshairs cried standing up again as he fight using the sword. "Ya better go with them, love."

She just stared at him, she wants to see his face just before she go.

"It's okay A'll be alright." he glanced on her direction through his optics for a moment and their eyes met. He smiled a bit.

Evilhide laughed. "You know it's not gonna happened right? I also hate some romance."

He swing his sword over his head in one hand as he holds Crosshairs' wrist on the other. "Because you're dying and so are they."

Evilhide has the same kind of fighting skills with his brother Ironhide and he is hard too. His defense is so tough that's why Crosshairs is having a hard time to shoot him at the sparks. Both Ironhide and Evilhide are armored trucks anyway. Crosshairs hates wasting ammo, he never missed before. And there's no way he will die in front Chloe. No, that's too lame.

This might be his last and desperate move. Even though he doesn't want to admit that he's desperate. He pointed his favorite weapon-grenade launcher on Evilhide's helm in milliseconds and shoot him as the warrior is about to slice his head where it stopped in mid air. Evilhide's body is about to fall to the ground but even without head, Crosshairs knows better that his body can still do the killing so he took another shot on his sparks which is now easy to target. The opponent fell on the ground lifelessly.

They heard loud footsteps, before Crosshairs can regain back his energy, another foe is coming. He looks around. Chloe and the others are still there trying to convince her to go. Then Scorn suddenly appeared in front of him followed by Optimus Prime and Grimlock and the other autobots are coming.

"Opened the box and use the teal colored crystal." Optimus instructed.

Cade quickly opened the box and took the blue-green gleamering thing and handed it to Optimus Prime. But Galvatron appeared out of nowhere.

"Give it to me Prime." He's about to grab the crystal, Cade quickly threw the Crystal on Bumble Bee who holds on Strafe as they fly.

"Do you really think you can stop us?" Galvatron snarled angrily. The mean commander is really unstoppable. He stabbed Optimus with his sword again. "The human race will be wiped out and this planet will belonged to us no matter what."

"It won't happened." Optimus is no longer riding Grimlock. "We will stop you at whatever it cost."

Chloe really feared for her life as she can hear loud gun shots all day long. A big hand grabbed her gently. She looked at Crosshairs and leaned on his leg for support.

Bumble bee raised the crystal and the surroundings turned blue green as the talisman emits the light. Everything disappeared.

* * *

I'm not sure about Evilhide's existence but I read about him somewhere and I decided to use him as one of the decepticons.


	9. Chapter 9 The Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 9

The Calm Before The Storm

"Where are we?" Cade's voice can be heard somewhere.

It's dark and hot out there. Chloe wondered if she's still alive. Soon she heard mechanical arms and legs around her. The autobots' lights gave a better look at the place where they are. It's a dessert and the decepticons in the Africa are already gone.

"I think we are already in Australia." Brains announced.

"But why in the Alice Springs dessert?" Joyce asked who looks annoyed and slightly shock wiping sands away from his body.

"Because we need to hide from the line of fire for a while." Optimus answered. "Tomorrow is our big battle we need to rest. Galvatron doesn't need the talisman for another army to kill people."

"What he's really up to, Sensei?" Drift asked.

"He will only need them to swipe off the entire earth population." the great leader explained. "The Sydney opera house is pointed at exact coordinates of the Cyberthrone tomorrow, if he gets the crystal first and pointed it on top of the opera house it will activate the Cyberthrone again just like what happened before only this time it will opened some portals through different times because it is a quantum teleportation. That's also the reason why we got here. It will pulled the Cephei near the Earth, humans will never stand a chance to survive the heat from the star but us autobots will become stronger and so does the decepticons."

"You mean one of the biggest star- the Cephei?" Chloe asked.

"Then why don't we destroy the crystal now?" The twins asked.

"We can't. It cannot be destroyed somewhere." Optimus said. "It will only be deactivate if we put it on the Opera house since it will became vulnerable if it is aligned with Cyberthrone."

The twins started arguing on something else, they just ignored them.

"It's just dangerous." Optimus contiued. "Decepticons will try to stop us no matter what. We must waste no time."

That night while the others sleep. Chloe can't snooze out yet, she sat next to Crosshairs who's obviously tired and he's snoring in his sleep. Chloe looked at the paratrooper who's lying on his back on the sand instead of being a corvette stingray. She caressed his big head for her hand.

"Can I talked to you for a moment, miss?" Someone asked that makes her jump.

Chloe turned around to see Optimus standing above. She stood up and followed Optimus ten feet away. This is an intense conversation she can feel that. She will soon find out if Optimus is okay with her and Crosshairs.

"By the way sir, I'm Chloe Zanders, Crosshair's girlfriend." Chloe told the leader.

"Optimus Prime, and I think you already know me." Optimus calmly introduced. "I know that humans can love and I still see goodness in you. It's hard to understand creatures like you sometimes but now it's more difficult to analyze why you are with him."

"That question is hard for me to answer too. I had no reason why I love one of your kind. I didn't expect this to happen, all I know is that he's all I ever want. If he must leave his planet, I want to be with him even if it means that I won't be returning back on Earth."

Optimus didn't say anything for a while. He just observe her through his optics and smiled a bit though. "You know, our mission is dangerous specially tomorrow. You must be prepared to anything that will happen to us and to your planet. Be strong for Crosshairs, I had seen you earlier when he's fighting with Evilhide. We autobots must sacrifice ourselves just to save lives. As you know he's not like that before, he usually saves himself before anyone else. It's because of you and I think you'll make him a lot better."

"Yet I'm not so sure if autobots and human can co-exist. With my best regard, I hope you two can work it out."

Chloe smiled, she's so touched by what Optimus Prime said. This is far beyond her expectations. "Just promise me one thing." she spoke out silently. "Please, keep him alive."

Optimus just patted her shoulder.

* * *

I wasn't able to tell where Optimus Prime has been. Honestly, I have no idea to or what he did, because he's just a minor character here.


	10. Chapter 10 Kicking Some Butt

Chapter 11

Kicking Some Ass

The next day, the troop started their way to Sydney where most of the decepticons are waiting for them. Inside Optimus is Cade and Brains. Joyce decided to ride Bumble Bee and Chloe of course is riding Crosshairs. Optimus trusts the autobots so much that they will do the right moves during their fight. They must save the humans and their planet because no one else will.

When they arrived at the city it is already in chaos. Decepticons like Traxses, Junkheap and KSI boss are now terrorizing the humans. It's time to take control, but Optimus must put the crystal on the right spot. After he put that no one must come near it or else someone may get slashed from the force field it produces or someone might be teleported in another time. Only their ammo can penetrate and ruin the crystal.

The autobots take charge and so does Cade and Joyce who positioned themselves in a hiding spot while using the alien guns that they hope to become effective on those modified decepticons that KSI has did.

Crosshairs put Chloe on top of a building. There's no time to say goodbye. He sprang right into action. Chloe's hands are cold and clammy then she remembered her colleagues. She tried calling them.

"Please answer, please answer." Chloe prayed.

Finally Nate answered.

"Where are you guys?"

Forty-five minutes later, Chloe can't find Crosshairs everything is moving fast and some has the same color with him so she can't be sure which one of them is him. Her phone rings.

"Hey we are already down the building you said." Ejane said over the phone.

"You are getting us killed." Nate complained.

"Yeah what of kind of idea is this?" Ejane added.

They are riding a pick-up truck which the two employees rented. Nate is the one driving and the two ladies are standing at open compartment at the back.

"There's no time to explain, if I tell what it's gonna be, will you come?" Chloe countered. Besides them are the boxes of the acid.

"What are we going to do with this?" Ejane asked referring to the bottles.

"We're going to throw this to the enemies."

"Are you insane?"

"I've been asked a lot of times. And my answer will always be yes."

"How do we know who's the enemy?"

"There are only few autobots, their optics are blue while the enemies' are red." Chloe explained holding one of those bottles. "And you watched out for a green corvette. Don't you ever try to throw him any of those."

Still staring at Ejane with intense eyes. "Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

Then Chloe spotted Crosshairs battling a large group of decepticons riffles, guns or blasters are both on his hands, she cannot differentiate whatever he's firing. The good thing is he's not missing his target. Scorn is trying to help him though.

"Hey Chloe isn't that your car?" Nate asked in front, referring to Crosshairs.

"He's not my car, he's my boyfriend, see."

"You mean he's the boyfriend you are with before?"

"Yes, I didn't lie to you he's sure is waiting for me that time."

"That's why you do not want me to pat the hood." Ejane butt in. "That's insane Chloe. Really? An alien robot." The usual prankster doesn't have any time to laugh at her right now. She can feel the fear surging through this loser.

"Enough talking, you better start throwing some bottles now. Ready?"

Ejane nodded nervously.

Chloe can see Optimus putting the talisman on top of the Sydney Opera House. "Here we go."

Light came out from the crystal, Optimus distanced himself on it as it strikes some light upward in the sky. Three decepticons had already jumped in front of him to stop him from destroying the crystal. Everywhere people are running and shouting as their gadgets, refrigerator, television set and other things started chasing them. Then up in the sky are two big circles coming near the earth.

"Now." Chloe told Ejane as some decepticons are approaching them. Each of them threw a bottle side by side. The heat from one of the big circles which Chloe believed is the Cepher ignites the fluid to fire. One by one those decepticons explodes. Also her skin is starting to burn and so the other human beings.

"You're doing it Chloe." someone said behind her.

She looked up, above a truck is Brains. "Brains, come here."

Brains jumped off from the roof and joined them.

There are some who's unfortunate enough who got pushed and fell at the force field which is being created by the talisman. There are some cars, trucks and other objects that Drift cannot identified, which all disappeared when they came in contact with the field. He wondered where will they go or what time they're in. On his glimpse he saw a woman hanging out of the broken windows from the building. The woman lost her grasps and she started to fall, Drift quickly catches her using his servo.

"I got you now." Drift told the woman. "It's okay now."

Their eyes met. The fear on the woman's green eyes are now gone. Instead she smiled to him.

"Thank you handsome guy." the woman said.

If robots can blush, Drift will be turning red now. He set the woman on the ground and she runs away. Then he saw his reflection on the mirror of one of the opaque buildings. Handsome eh? He rundown his hands on his helm. Then he heard gunshots on his back.

He turned and saw that Crosshairs make sure that he wouldn't miss those decepticons who were about to kill Drift.

"Done to lay some hate?" he asked smirking.

He's guessing that his friend had witnessed what he is doing. He just smirked back and took his sword and get back in action.

Hound noticed that enemies are coming and coming, as the three planets are about to collide. There are decepticons guarding the field and while others are fighting them and terrorizing humans. Devastation is everywhere. But he's not about to give up. There's no time left, the planet is getting warmer and warmer as the Cepher is getting closer. He wonders if the human race will still survive. A lot of them are already dead. He tried toturned his optics at Optimus direction, he's trying to shoot the crystal but every time he does he failed because Galvatron will charge to him even though he can fly or Grimlock will help there's always a decepticon that will block him. Maybe a sharp shooter will do.

"Hey paratrooper." He called.

"What's up fat ballerina?" The in-love mech replied.

"Ya betta.." an insecticon in flew in front of him that he must kill interrupts. "Blast that crystal. Ya might have a better chance."

The paratooper didn't say anything. He's also busy fighting.

"Do it now. If ya want your girlfriend to live."

With that phrase the green mech run away.


	11. Chapter 11 Ending

Chapter 11

The Sharp Shooter Who Saved The World

Crosshairs is searching for a place to jump where no enemies can stop him. He must distract those decepticons guarding the barrier which was created by the quantum teleportation thingy. But how could he? Chloe... Where is she? Is she alright? Her skin and eyes must be hurting now. He quickly scanned the area around. His optics cannot see her to where he has put her before. Then he Brains' voice. With him is Chloe and her friends from her office, they are sweating a lot. They are also throwing a bottle on decepticons, but what for? He then noticed that the decepticon who looks like a microwave melts once it get contact with the fluid contained by the bottle that Chloe and friends threw. He got an idea.

"Hey Chloe love." He called. "Give me some of those."

Chloe took four bottles and handed them to him she can't look at him because the light of the Cepher is blinding. "Go get 'em."

Crosshairs position himself a little bit nearer the Opera house. He called Traxes and some of his crew. "Take this A-holes." He threw the bottles to them and one by one he blasted them with fire bullets and they ignite. On his other hand, he aimed his rocket launcher on the blue green teleportation thingy and bulls eye!

A big explosion came, the rest of the decepticon guards disappeared. The two planets which hovering the Earth before has disappeard in an instant.

"Yeah!" Crosshairs cried as he was being attacked by someone and was being pushed to the field which hasn't vanished yet. His attacker is gone and so does he.

Chloe stand on the unruly ground which has been a tourist spot before. She always want to see this place but not this way. She can't believe her eyes, one second Crosshairs is just saving the world then seconds later he's gone. She doesn't know how to react. She's numb now and not moving.

The field is gone later and the enemies too. People start roaming the streets again searching for someone or realizing what they lost. Now Chloe had recognized too what she had lost. He cannot be replaced with anything or anyone in this world nor in this universe.

Optimus Prime had gathered the rest of his autobots. "We lost a great sharp shooter this time." he said sadly, he looked at the girl who seem to be frozen and still waiting for him.

"Wait a second.. What do Ah miss?" A familiar voice shouted. Everyone looked around to see Crosshairs standing there with black dirt on his body and does everyone have.

"We thought you're dead!" Bumble Bee exclaimed smiling happily for the girl. "Where have you been?"

"When that a-hole pushed me to the force field it is already weakening, we just teleported at the other side of the river. As fast as Ah can Ah killed Traxes."

"Are ya all worried on me?" the sharp shooter asked.

"No." Hound answered. "Someone else was."

Chloe dashed toward her lover's arms. "Crosshairs!"

The green mech scooped her up and bring her to his face and they kissed tenderly.

Hound just smirked and shook his head.

Bumble Bee covers his eyes. "I can't look, that's disgusting."

The twins didn't care because they're too busy arguing who shoots the most.

Drift looked at one corner and saw the woman that he saves earlier. She waves at him and mouthed "Thank you." Then she blew him a kiss. He got shock and he's about to blush again if he can.

Then Cade and Joyce hugged, while Ejane and Nate kissed too.


End file.
